The Mysterious New Hanyou
by Happy-Bunny107
Summary: While walking in the woods Kagome and Inuyasha find themselves a new friend. Who is this new girl and what secrets does she hide? AU: IYK MS
1. Information

The Mysterious New Hanyou  
  
By: Dog Demon Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Shenaru.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Information~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Table of Contents:  
  
* Introduction  
  
* Setting Information  
  
* Character Descriptions  
  
* Content  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Introduction:  
  
Yay! My second fic! Once again, I hope to do O.K. Remember that I'll be happy to answer any of your questions and I promise to consider every single one of your suggestions. Also, I would appreciate any reviews that you have to offer me! Just please no flames! Oh, and one more thing, I also put one of these information things at the beginning of all my stories! So, get used to it.  
  
Setting Information:  
  
This fic is based in feudal Japan. Well, n-e-ways, it is basically the exact same setting from the anime!  
  
Character Descriptions:  
  
**Kagome has been on the journey for the jewel shards for two years. That means that she is now seventeen. She has moved up to high school and wears basically the same thing as she did two years ago. Now, though, she wears a blue skirt instead of green and her tie is now yellow instead of red.  
  
**Inuyasha is now twenty years old and still looks the same as he did two years ago. He still wears the same outfit and still wears the Tetsusaiga at his side. He is, of course, still a hanyou.  
  
**Shenaru (Shena for short) is an eighteen year old inuhanyou. She has black waste length hair that is almost always up in a ponytail. She has a red circle on her forehead with an arrow in it. Her eyes are violet with a light blue lining. Shenaru's outfit includes a tight red, strapless shirt with a black stripe running across it. She has a red haori with a black arrow sewn to the back and red pants. Her main weapon is the sword she has on her side, but she still carries a bow and arrows. Her sword is the sword of death, or the Tekamah (Tee-kah-mah).  
  
Content:  
  
The Mysterious New Hanyou will contain: mild language, violence, and slight lemon.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
******Dog Demon Princess****** 


	2. A Brand New Hanyou

The Mysterious New Hanyou  
  
By: Dog Demon Princess  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome just wanted to have some time by themselves. They didn't get it. Instead they met a new addition to their group. This time it was a hanyou who called herself Shenaru. Who is this strange new girl and what secrets is she hiding? AU=IY/Kag M/S  
  
Disclaimer: I definitely do not own any of the characters in this fic except for Shenaru.  
  
'Thought'  
  
"Speech"  
  
***Scene Change***  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Brand New Hanyou  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were walking away from their camp. They faintly heard the crack of Hiraikutso against hentai. "When is Miroku gonna learn not to try anything on Sango?" Kagome asked, she was being rhetorical, of course.  
  
"I have no idea!" Inuyasha replied densely. They looked at each other and, hesitating for a moment, grasped each other's hands. The next thing that Kagome said to Inuyasha caused a blush of the deepest crimson to rise up to his face.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you love me?" she asked. She stared up into his beautiful amber orbs waiting for his answer. Just as he was opening his mouth to reply an arrow came from out of nowhere and hit him in his shoulder. He fell backwards and had blood dripping down his arm.  
  
"DIE DEMON!" yelled a young girl that jumped out of a tree behind Kagome. She couldn't have been more than 17 or 18 years old. "You will pay for your crimes against my village!" She had fire in her eyes that could have melted steel.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem, bitch! I do not have any idea about what you are talking about!" Inuyasha spat out. The girl just glared at him and then she turned her attention to Kagome. Kagome looked frantic. She switched gazes from the girl to Inuyasha and back again.  
  
"Who are you and why did you try to kill Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the young girl. She was still very nervous, but the girl's face was becoming less harsh looking. Her eyes had turned to violet and she looked moderately sweet. "My name is Shenaru and you are..." she said calmly, but she still didn't lower her bow, which was still pointed at Inuyasha's heart. "I'm from the Kohiru village and that demon killed off my entire family." She added firmly.  
  
"I've never been to the Kohiru village and, Kagome, what do you think you are doing talking to the person who just tried to kill me!" Inuyasha said, he had pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and the wound had already healed. Kagome just stood there, speechless.  
  
"Well, if you haven't ever been to my village then why do you smell of inuyoukai?" The girl called Shenaru said. 'I believe him for some odd reason!' she thought, she lowered her bow a little, but still had an arrow ready.  
  
"I am an inuhanyou like you! My name is Inuyasha. Have you not heard of the Tetsusaiga?" he replied. 'Man this girl is dense...' he thought.  
  
"Yes, I have heard of the Tetsusaiga, but how do you know that I'm an inuhanyou?" Shenaru said.  
  
"Well, I can smell the human in you, and full-fledged demons don't usually care if people get killed." Inuyasha said to her. They were standing in the clearing and Kagome was about to suggest that they go back, but Inuyasha then said something that totally surprised her. "Listen, Shenaru that is your name right, do you want to stay with us, that is Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and me, tonight?" She said yes and they turned around to walk back towards their camp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay!! Another story down and one chapter up!!!! I think that I have the right another... YAY!!!! Well, anyway, uh... thanks for reading it up to this point! And, like always, READ & REVIEW!!!!! Just no flames! (Can't stand those things, Hahaha ^_^!) Ja Ne!!  
  
******Dog Demon Princess****** 


	3. Shena's Tale

The Mysterious New Hanyou  
  
By: Dog Demon Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha only Shena. (Damn!)  
  
'Thought'  
  
"Speech"  
  
***Scene Change***  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shena's Tale  
  
"You mother fucking hentai! How dare you try that twice in one hour?" screeched a pissed off Sango. Miroku was lying facedown on the ground with a gigantic bump on the back of his head. Shippo was laughing so hard that he was practically crying.  
  
'Oh my god!' thought Shena as she watched the demon slayer whack the monk over the head. The exterminator looked vaguely familiar. Then it hit her. That was Sango, the one whose entire village was slaughtered. She knew how Sango felt, for she had also lost her village.  
  
Sango looked over at the door and saw Inuyasha, Kagome, and some new girl. The girl was just staring at Miroku, who was still knocked out on the floor. Inuyasha introduced her as Shenaru of the Kohiru village. 'The Kohiru village, but that is in the Southern Lands, what is she doing all the way up here!?' she thought, but introduced herself and Shippo.  
  
"Well, I guess that you know my name and I know yours, but who is that?" Shena asked, pointing to Miroku. Sango kicked him and he rolled over so that he was facing the ceiling. Miroku winced, opened his eyes, and looked up at the young girl that was sitting beside Kagome. She was perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, next to Sango. He pushed himself up and strode over to Shena.  
  
"I'm Miroku and you are," he asked, not waiting for an answer he added, "will you bare my children?" Shena's eyes went huge and she glared at the monk with the same hatred that she first used on Inuyasha. Miroku shrank back as the beauty reached for the hilt of her sword. Sango, Shippo, and Kagome stared, wide eyed, at the monk and the girl.  
  
"Shena put that away." Inuyasha ordered from his place at the fire. She did as she was told and returned the Tekamah to its sheath. Miroku breathed a sigh of relief. Shena shot him another glare and he nearly cried.  
  
"If you ever say anything like that to me again Inuyasha will not be able to save you. Do you understand?" Shena asked. Miroku nodded meekly. Sango thought, 'Damn, that girl is forceful! I sure wish that Miroku would listen to me like that!'  
  
"So, Shena why are you so far away from your village?" Shippo asked. He, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango were sitting around the fire talking about what had happened in the forest. Miroku had left to go to the hot spring and take a bath.  
  
"Well it all started about a week ago." She said. Everyone present leaned in closer to hear her tale.  
  
~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~  
  
***On a Road by the Kohiru Village***  
  
Shena walked along the road carrying the basket with herbs in it. Her little brother, Maruki, had run ahead to their home in the village. She was thinking to herself about how she wished that she could get away from this place when she heard a scream coming from up the road. She took off at full speed towards the scream.  
  
When she arrived to the place the screaming had stopped. She kept walking, but kept her eye out until she came to her village. She stopped and stared at the scene around her.  
  
The air was full of blood and debris. Shena walked through the mess and screamed when she saw her home. Her house was in ruins and her mother and father were dead. She searched frantically for her brother, but could not find him anywhere.  
  
She sniffed the air, but the only thing other than blood and dirt that she could smell was youkai. 'Wait, I smell an inuyoukai!' she thought. She faintly heard a scream from somewhere northward. She then took off after the scream and headed towards the Northern Lands.  
  
~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~  
  
"So you see, that is why I mistook Inuyasha for the demon who slaughtered my village." She explained. Inuyasha and Kagome said that everything was alright and that they held no grudges against her. Shena thanked them and thanked everyone else for allowing her to sleep there with them. After Miroku returned at about ten o'clock they all went to bed and slept quite soundly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! Here is chapter three!! Hope you all enjoy it and thanks especially to Xio the Dog Demoness for reviewing!! Chapter 4 will be up soon...I think!!! (Hahaha!)  
  
Ja Ne!!!  
  
******Dog Demon Princess****** 


	4. The Promise of Darkness

The Mysterious New Hanyou  
  
By: Dog Demon Princess  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Shena and Maruki.  
  
Note: Maruki makes his first appearance in this chapter!  
  
'Thought'  
  
"Speech"  
  
***Scene Change***  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Promise of Darkness  
  
As sunlight shone through the hut windows Shenaru opened her eyes to the new day. She stood up, stretched, and looked around her; no one except for Miroku was inside the tent. She glanced at him and rolled her eyes, 'what a hentai!' she thought.  
  
Shena stepped out of the tent only to be greeted by Shippo, who was playing tag with Inuyasha. "Good morning, Shenaru," said Shippo happily, "Would you like to play tag with Inuyasha and me?"  
  
"I'm sorry Shippo, but I would really like some food before I do anything, and please just call me Shena." Shena replied. Shippo said ok and went back to playing with Inuyasha. Shena walked over to where Kagome was making ramen for breakfast. "So, Kagome, I just wanted to tell you again that I'm extremely sorry about yesterday."  
  
"Shena, like I said yesterday, it is alright, me and Inuyasha understand that you are just looking for whoever murdered your family and kidnapped your little brother." Kagome replied. Shena looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I never said anything about someone kidnapping Maruki, how did you know?" she asked. Kagome looked at her with an innocent sparkle in her eyes. 'At least I don't think that I said anything about it.'  
  
"I could see it in your eyes and your face was exactly like Sango's was when she found out that her little brother, Kohaku, had been brought back to life, but was under the control of Naraku," explained Kagome. She smiled and dished out the ramen. "Inuyasha, Shippo, the ramen is ready!" she exclaimed happily. Inuyasha and Shippo ran over to the food.  
  
"Hey Shena, Kagome," said a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Sango walking up from the hot springs. She sat down and ate her food. A little while later Miroku woke up and stepped out of the hut. He stopped dead when he noticed Shenaru sitting right in front of the doorway. He quickly stepped to the side and sat down beside Sango.  
  
"Good morning everyone, how did you all sleep?" he asked. Everyone present nodded and said that they had all slept soundly, all except for Shenaru. She suddenly stood up and walked away from the camp. Sango looked at her with a sorrow filled expression. She then turned her head toward Kagome, who nodded, so she stood up and followed Shena.  
  
When Sango caught up to her she saw that Shena had tears running down her face. "What are you doing here Sango?" she said slowly. 'Why did she follow me?' Sango grabbed her hand and led her to a near by log and they sat down together.  
  
"I know the pain that you are going through, my little brother, Kohaku, died and I couldn't bare it until I met my new friends," Sango replied, "It will be hard though and it may take a while to get used to it, but I will be here if you need a friend." At this Shena managed a small smile.  
  
"Thank you for helping me Sango," Shena replied, "and I am also very sorry about your younger brother." After she said this they both stood up and walked away towards their camp.  
  
***Someplace in the Northern Lands***  
  
As Maruki opened his eyes he caught sight of the room that he was in. It was dark with only a pile of hay for a bed and a small wooden table. He stood up, ran to the door, and began to bang on it with all his strength. He then heard a crack and the door fell off the hinges. "Oops, my bad" he said to himself.  
  
Maruki stepped out of the room and walked down the dreary stone hallway. He stopped at the end of it when he saw a door. He cracked the door about an inch and heard two voices. One was a woman's, though it was cold and full of hate, and the other was a man's, which had a calm, yet evil hint to it.  
  
"Calm down Kikyou, our plan will succeed," said the man's voice.  
  
"It better, because that girl was supposed to kill Inuyasha, not make friends with him!" exclaimed the woman now known as Kikyou. "I want him and my reincarnation dead before the Shikon no Tama becomes complete."  
  
"Oh no, I better find this Inuyasha guy and warn him!" breathed Maruki. Just then a black flaming arrow flew threw the door and almost hit him in the chest. 'Great! They know I'm here!' he thought unhappily.  
  
"Come in little Maruki, we've been waiting for you," stated the man, who was hidden behind a baboon skin and mask. Maruki stepped slowly through the door and walked into the center of the room. Just then the man in the baboon mask drew out a tentacle and slapped Maruki against his right temple, causing him to black out.  
  
The next thing that he knew he was standing upright promising to do something that, in his right mind, he would have never done. "Maruki you will kill you sister and her friends, except for Kagome and Inuyasha," ordered the baboon clad man, "I want them back alive."  
  
"Yes, I promise to kill Shena and all of her friends," replied Maruki. 'I must fight this; I must not harm my family!' he thought while trying to fight against his orders.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey all of my loyal reviewers! Here's chapter 4 for you!!! I really hope that you like it! Please R&R!  
  
Ja Ne!!  
  
******Dog Demon Princess****** 


	5. Author's Note

**Hey all my readers! I have a very important announcement for you. I'm moving to California this weekend, so I will no longer be able to write this due to the fact that my father has no computer what so ever. However, this story will be continued by my best friend, Kiki Bear. I have given her permission to manage my account along with hers. Well, I will miss you all! I hope that you continue to read my story even though they are not being written by me. Thanks for all of your reviews! I will miss getting them! Well, buhbye all of my great reviewers.**

**Dog Demon Princess (Alex)**


End file.
